Entre Quatro Paredes
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Sasuke não tem mais certos direitos sobre você. Centrado em NaruSasu, mas há menções de NaruHina e SasuSaku estejam avisados!


**N/A: Naruto não me pertence e essa fic provavelmente vai te deixar puto.**

 **Obrigada Yuko, como sempre.**

* * *

 **Entre Quatro Paredes**

Seu relacionamento com ele sempre foi feito de rompantes de violência.

E não foi diferente, quando você sentiu a sensação familiar de ser empurrado pelo pescoço contra a estante e ter sua boca invadida pela dele.

Sem fôlego e em choque, você demora para reagir, para resistir a familiaridade, ao estranho prazer mesclado com dor, mas quando o faz, não foi da forma que seu antigo amante esperava, ou talvez fosse, com ele era sempre difícil saber. Com a mão em um punho fechado, você acerta a mandíbula de Sasuke com força e o estalar da cartilagem das juntas de seus dedos se chocando contra osso duro lhe traz completamente de volta a realidade.

Sua mão dói, mas você quase não percebe. Seu coração martela em seu peito e sangue pulsa em seus ouvidos, você está prestes a gritar. Seu soco não derruba seu oponente, mas você o sente recuar e o som dos livros e objetos de decoração caindo no chão denunciam que ele usou a estante para se apoiar.

Você inspira com força e o ar parece rasgar sua garganta, mas desesperado por oxigênio, você não se importa, levando a mão ao lugar no pescoço em que ele lhe manteve cativo, você recua também observando com a visão periférica ele limpar com as costas da mão o sangue que lhe pingava do lábio partido, o cenho franzido, como se não entendesse muito bem o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Se você tivesse um senso de humor irônico teria rido.

Mas você não vê graça nenhuma naquela situação.

– Você não pode mais fazer isso – você se ouve dizer numa voz surpreendentemente baixa, rouca. Ainda assim você consegue sentir o gosto da fúria contida em cada palavra, cada som áspero de sua respiração arfante.

Sasuke não disse nada, mas ele não precisava, não havia mais confusão em seu rosto.

E, embora fosse o silêncio algo típico vindo dele, só serve para raiva ferver queimando seu estômago. Suas mãos se fecham em punhos trêmulos com contida fúria.

– Isso acabou – você finalmente grita. – _Nós_ – você cospe a palavra como se fosse algo ingerido que havia lhe feito mal – acabamos – mas seu tom agora é mais baixo, pois a ideia de que aquela conversa saísse dos limites entre quatro paredes põe em perigo algo precioso que você tem agora, algo que você sempre sonhou em ter, algo que Sasuke não pôde te dar – e foi escolha sua!

Ele não se defende das acusações e isso te deixa mais louco. Você leva as mãos à cabeça, puxa os próprios cabelos e caminha em círculos tentando se livrar de energia contida, juntando todo seu autocontrole para não dar vasão a sua raiva e frustração atacando a atacando a ele, destruindo a casa que você tem tentado transformar em lar. Se deixando seduzir pelo espiral de destruição que sua vida sempre torna quando Sasuke está na equação.

E quando finalmente consegue voltar a olhar para ele sem correr o risco de arremessa-lo para fora da casa ou fazer algo muito pior completamente sem relação com violência, se surpreende em ainda encontrá-lo ali. Todas as vezes que havia tentado discutir com Sasuke no passado, quando não terminava em socos, acabava com você sendo deixado falando sozinho.

Mas a constância da presença dele não alivia sua raiva e a lembrança dos abandonos passados é o que o leva a pergunta que lhe escapa antes que possa se impedir:

– Você não tem nenhum respeito pela Sakura-chan?

– Não traga a Sakura para essa discussão!

E agora ele estava falando. Você engole seco o amargor em sua boca, tentando se lembrar de que tem tanto direito a aquele sentimento quanto Sasuke tem de invadir em sua casa sem ser convidado e o beijar como se houvessem se despedido ontem e não há quase um ano atrás.

Mas a vontade de machucá-lo é maior do que as razões que você tenta se apegar, porque ele te machucou no passado te machuca agora e você, mais do que qualquer coisa, quer que ele sangre também.

– Porque por mim, pela Hinata e pelo meu casamento você, obviamente, não tem nenhum.

O rosto dele se contorce em um de seus sorrisos cruéis e você acompanha o olhar quando ele baixa para a fotografia derrubada no chão onde você e sua esposa sorriem por trás de cacos de vidro.

– Eu não acredito que você queria mesmo que eu participasse _daquilo_.

Talvez seja mais pelo modo como ele disse do que pelas palavras, mas você finalmente se sente como se ele tivesse revidado o soco.

– Você é meu melhor amigo, você deveria estar lá!

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha e suas palavras viram cinzas em sua boca. Afinal, você não tinha um nome para o que eram de fato, mas fazia tempo que "amigo" não cobria metade.

Ainda assim, a fúria parece lhe roubar o ar mais do que o metafórico soco no estômago que foram as palavras dele e você começa a vomitar tudo que te faz mal.

– Eu não sei o que você está pensando. Foi _você_ quem deu as costas pra mim! Foi você quem me feriu primeiro e agora... – você arfa – você não tem esse direito, entende?

O rosto dele se torna lívido e você se pergunta se aquelas palavras cheias de frustração doeram mais do que o soco, mas sabe as que veem depois doem mais ainda, porque assim como as juntas de sua mão estão inchadas pelo choque, as próximas palavras lhe atingem como uma espada de dois gumes.

– Vai embora – e você não consegue impedir as lágrimas de borrarem sua visão – eu não quero ver sua cara por uns tempos, vai embora!

Anos atrás, quando Sasuke lhe provou que você não o entendia, era desse tipo de coisa se ele estava falando? Era por aquele tipo de dor que Sasuke havia decidido, uma vez, cortar todos seus laços? Porque você se sente sufocar como se estivesse se afogando no Rio Nakano, com o peso da água esmagando seu peito.

Algo nos olhos de Sasuke lhe diz que sim e é por isso que você, ao contrário de si mesmo e de tudo que está sentindo naquele momento, dá um passo vacilante a diante.

– Eu não odeio você. Você _sabe_ muito bem como eu me sinto por você – você inspira pesadamente – mas já que você é tão bom nisso, por favor – você aponta em direção a porta firmemente e fecha os olhos com força.

E quanto volta à os abrir, a dor é pior do que ser acertado pela chidori, quando você não o vê.

* * *

 **N/A: Sorry not sorry.**

 **Isso poderia ter saído muito melhor, eu sei, mas é a minha primeira vez lidando com esse ship, desconto por favor.**

 **Inspirações: The Sin Bin e Rosemary For Remembrance da Sintari.**

 **UM DIA EU APRENDO A ESCREVER BEM ASSIM!**

 **Eu talvez – e é um grande talvez aí – escreva uma sequel, que vão deixar vocês mais putos ainda, mas como é do ~outro ship~ e o fandom daquele lado anda me irritando, não sei se vai rolar.**


End file.
